Broken Prince
by Squeebo
Summary: YAOI. Non-Con. Zarbon/Vegeta. Zarbon tries to break Vegeta's pride.


Zarbon watched the prince from a distance when he trained, Frieza always likened the Saiyans to monkeys, often foolishly claimed they were harmless, but Zarbon knew that even in training, the Saiyans were dangerous, violent, animalistic creatures that could not be controlled until they were victorious.  
Captured, they were even worse.  
Vegeta threw himself into every move he made, he was fast and increasingly furious, he yelled and barked with each strike he made, Zarbon didn't know if this sort of training made the prince any stronger and chuckled in his throat, comparing the high-borne Saiyan prince to a lowly street-dog, feral and savage.  
Vegeta heard the laugh, as quiet as it was, and turned his attack toward Zarbon, a quick and sudden roundhouse kick, but not quick enough as Zarbon easily grabbed his foot and swung him face first into the ground, crouching over him to hold the Saiyan by the neck, pushing him down.  
"You need to work on your speed, little Prince."  
He grinned as Vegeta struggled uselessly beneath him.  
"Keep trying... unless you've tired yourself out already?"  
Vegeta stopped struggling and let out a laugh.  
"I'll never tire and I will never stop trying to fight you."  
"Strong words Vegeta, you sound like your father... at least, before he died."

Vegeta froze, a tremble ran through him and Zarbon grinned, laughing cruelly as he leaned closer, his nose against the back of Vegeta's ear.  
"I wonder, would you beg for mercy when it's YOUR time to die?"  
He was content to believe the Saiyan's spirit was crushed and backed off, Vegeta always hardened after an assualt like this, and Zarbon would break him again and again until Vegeta would obey, until he was tame.  
Zarbon was almost bored of it.  
Vegeta got up slowly, still trembling, his eyes already red from withheld tears.  
"Good boy."  
Vegeta let out an angry cry, turning sharply and swinging his fist, Zarbon only needed to swerve, causing the Saiyan to overbalance, he caught the Prince's arm and swung him around, pushing his arm up his back and pressing him into the wall.  
"Getting brave aren't we?" He laughed. "Maybe I need a different approach..."  
He wrapped his hand around the base of Vegeta's tail, squeezing slightly, the Saiyan hissing in pain.  
"You're such a physical being, prince, maybe I need more physical -" With this he tugged and Vegeta whimpered. "Ways to break you."  
Vegeta swallowed his pain, suppressing his tremors.  
"F-fuck you..."  
Zarbon grinned and loosened his hold on the Saiyan's tail, slipping his hand away, noticing the softer shiver to pass over the prince. He let Vegeta still as he pushed his own pants down, gently pushing himself forward, letting his semi-hard cock rest against Vegeta's clothed backside while his hand slid around Vegeta's waist.  
Vegeta flinched, the smallest of breaths leaving his mouth.  
"That may work."  
In an instant Zarbon had Vegeta's arse bare, a hand around his hip and was pushed deep into him, the Saiyan's cries of pain arousing him further.  
He moved roughly, quickly, grunting with every push, he knew Vegeta would break and beg him to stop, he knew that and waited for it, the thought of it made him shiver and every convulsion that he felt through Vegeta made him hotter, and he would push deeper, his movements faster.  
"Ah... p-please..."  
His grin was triumphant, and he paused, pushing back in agonisingly slowly until he was completely pressed against Vegeta's back, his lips at his ear.  
"Please what?"  
Vegeta's sob almost finished him, he closed his eyes and let the wave of pleasure pass.  
"Stop."  
He licked his lips and quickly thrust once more, the Saiyan cried out.  
"Please. What?"  
"Have mercy... please... Zarbon... stop."  
He bit his lip, eyes closing as if he was listening to beautiful music, he moaned his pleasure and shuddered violently as orgasm hit, gripping hard at Vegeta's hips, his own jerking uncontrollably.

Once it had stopped he pulled out, pushing Vegeta down, curled, shivering and in pain against the wall.  
"Good boy."


End file.
